


Tony Wants A Puppy

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, non-slash, tony just wants a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those rare boring days for the Avengers. Tony just couldn't handle how boring it was. Stony, fluff fest, oneshot. Enjoy!<br/>Written from an RP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Wants A Puppy

It was like every other day at Stark tower. The team happened to be having a rare moment of down time. No alien invasion or mutant scientists in the last week. During this week, however, Tony Stark realized just how bored he really got in the tower when the team wasn’t avenging stuff.  
  
“Steeevvveee! I want a puppy.” Tony announced one morning. Steve Rogers looked up from his newspaper with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Really Tony?” Steve asked with his ‘Are-you-having-a-mental-break’ face.  
  
Tony pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why can’t I have an adorable puppy?” He asked stubbornly.  
  
Steve shook his head and gave Tony a small grin. “As long as you can look after it Babe, then I guess that’s fine.”  
  
“Cap, I can hardly look after myself. I’ll need your help on this one.” Tony admitted with a smirk. Steve folded his paper and turned more of his attention on the billionaire. Tony couldn’t really understand why he used a paper version; they could get any newspaper in the world on the StarkPads.  
  
“Okay, okay. As long as it doesn’t replace me on the bed. I know lets make a rule of no dog in our room.” Steve suggested.  
  
Tony flashed Steve a grin. “It’s not going to replace you Capsicle. It’s more like my replacement while I’m in the lab. You mope all day when I’m busy.” Tony assured.  
  
“This isn’t a pity pet is it? I remember the time you got a goldfish to keep me company.” Steve remembered as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
“Steve that wasn’t a goldfish.” Tony revealed with an exasperated sigh. There were times he really worried about Steve.  
  
Steve leaned forward onto the edge of the table. “It certainly looked like a goldfish. Wait, what was it then?” Steve asked, confusion evident in his features.  
  
“It was an experiment that I was working on with Bruce. Kind of like the regeneration stuff Oscorp was working on, but better and not so evil.” Tony explained with a sigh. He then began pulling up various holograms and reading them over. Then it hit Tony.  
  
“Steve what were you ‘feeding’ it? I bet that is why it got so big.” Tony mused as he continued looking over his research.  
  
Steve gave a sheepish grin. “Um bread I think. I didn’t know what to feed the fish. I may have put some raw meat in there. Fish don’t eat meat do they?” Steve babbled until his face suddenly turned ashen. “Please tell me I wasn’t feeding a killer fish.” Steve asked fearfully.  
  
Tony shrugged slightly. “Not a killer fish per-say… Wait, where did it even go? I don’t remember shutting down the project.” Tony pondered.  
  
“I think it might be in the fridge. I’m not really sure. I used to keep it in a jar under the bed before I put it in a bowl. It was huge.” Steve confessed with a shrug.  
  
Tony sat up straighter and looked Steve in the eye. “You didn’t flush it did you? Wait, what? The fridge? Ewwwww!!! We eat out of that fridge Steve! You don’t just put an experiment in the fridge. Maybe we shouldn’t get a puppy.” Tony rambled.  
  
“I thought it was a gold fish! I’ve had a dog before; I know how to look after those. I didn’t really know if it was dead or not. I may have flushed it.” Steve defended.  
  
Tony ran a hand across his face. “I really need to keep my biological experiments in the lab. A dog is out though. I can’t believe that’s how you treated a possible fish. Jarvis make a note to never let us have pets.” Tony remarked as he stood from the small table.  
  
“Noted sir.” Jarvis chimed.  
  
Steve gave a guilty smile and brought his and Tony’s dishes into the kitchen. “I’m better with larger animals. Maybe a cat. They are pretty self-supporting. We could get those fancy feeders that you fill like once a week.” Steve informed as he started cleaning the dishes.  
  
Tony leaned against the cupboard next to Steve. “I’ll think about it Cap, but for the mean time you are not allowed to go near any pets and/or biological experiments.” Tony stated. He leaned over and kissed Steve’s cheek then proceeded to dry the dishes Steve had finished cleaning. Steve gave Tony a bright smile and flicked soap bubbles at the smaller man.  
  
This was how Tony and Steve spent their rare times off. Learning new things about one another and enjoying each other’s presence.


End file.
